


Things Change

by ohmyjosh83



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjosh83/pseuds/ohmyjosh83
Summary: What started out as a favor for a friend, may lead to something Eddie never expected. Things between him and Buck have always been one way. What happens when everything starts to change?
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, just love this pair. First time writing. would love feedback. Just go easy on me.

Chapter One: 

Breakfast and Confessions 

The alarm is buzzing, Eddie rolls groggily over to stop it’s intrusion to his peaceful and comfortable slumber. Morning just always seems to come too quickly after an exhausting shift the night before. If he was being honest, he actually doesn’t even remember getting in bed. He does remember relieving Carla from watching Christopher. Making fajitas for their dinner, it was fajita Friday one of Christopher's favorite foods, getting him to bathe and brush his teeth, and tucking him in bed. He remembers grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down on the couch to relax and watch some action movie on Netflix. But here he is in bed. Must’ve transposed himself without fully waking up. 

The sun is shining in on him and he knows he’s not going to be able to doze back off for a few minutes. He’s fully awake now. Besides, he can hear the faint sounds of cartoons coming from the living room. If Christopher’s awake, he needs to be getting up to make him some breakfast. He throws the blanket off of himself and sits up on the side of the bed. He interlocks his fingers in front of himself then stretches them upward. A few joints pop, but the stretch feels so good. He stands up and heads to the bathroom. He splashes some cold water in his face, gargles some mouthwash, and takes a leak before heading out to check on Christopher. 

“Morning buddy.” Eddie says as he rubs Christopher's head while he’s on the couch watching and episode of Scooby Doo. 

“Hey dad” Christopher says looking up at him and pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. 

“You been awake long?” 

“For a little while.” 

“How about some breakfast?” Eddie said while making his way into the kitchen. 

“Only if I can eat it in here, I wanna know who the ghost really is.” Christopher said while pointing back at Scooby Doo on the TV. 

“Well you can’t miss that, that’s the best part.” 

Eddie starts looking around the kitchen trying to decide what to make. An Omelet maybe? Eddie thinks to himself. He opens the fridge and begins to take out the eggs as there is a knock at the door. He heads to the door an opens it up to see Buck standing there with a grocery bag in one hand and his phone in the other. 

“You haven't had breakfast yet have you?” Buck asks as he just walks on in and to the kitchen. 

“ Um no, I was about to start making some, why?” Eddie asked while closing the door. 

“Good, I brought a replacement box of cereal, that I may have finished yesterday while no one was looking. I also may have left the box in the cabinet empty so no one would know I did” 

“You ate all of my Raisin Bran, and just left an empty box. Really Buck?” 

“Oh god no! I’d never eat your Raisin Bran, that shit’s nasty. I finished off Christopher’s Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That’s why I’m here trying to catch you before you told him he was out, with this replacement box. I know it’s his favorite cereal of all time. But someone couldn’t be bothered to check his messages and see that I was trying to delay him from making breakfast until I got here.” Buck said as he unbagged the box of cereal. 

“Well I haven’t made anything yet and I think he’s none the wiser about the cereal, and to be honest I don’t even know where my phone is. It wasn’t on my charger when I woke up.” Eddie said while looking around to see if he could spot the phone somewhere in the house. 

“DAD I’M GETTING HUNGRY” Christopher shouted from the couch. “Buck!” Christopher said, just now noticing the houseguest. “Come watch Scooby with me. I think the mean old fisherman is the about to be unmasked.” 

“Ok buddy, I’ll be right there.” Buck says as he takes the bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, that Eddie has just poured from him and heads to the couch. “Here you go.” he says as he hands the bowl over to Chris. 

“Thanks Buck.” Chris says with a mouthful of cereal. 

Eddie takes another bowl out of the cupboard and pours his Raisin Bran in it. “I like, what I like” Eddie says as he walks towards the couch and sees Buck giving him the stink face about his choice of cereal. 

They all three sat there on the couch and enjoy their Saturday morning for a while. Come to find out Christopher was right, it was the Mean old fisherman. They laughed at the funny moments. Eddie leaned back on the couch and just took in how happy they all were. He loved seeing how happy his son was, and he knew a big part of that was because of Buck. Ever since the tsunami the two have had such a strong bond. The two even tend to gang up on him when Christopher wants his way. He doesn’t even have to say anything and Buck just rallies behind him and helps him get whatever it is he is wanting at the moment. 

Eddie soon gets up and brings the empty bowls back into the kitchen to be washed. He looks again to see if he can find his phone. Still nowhere to be found. 

“Where did I leave it? I know I had it when I left work. I called Carla on the way home to let her know I was on the way.” Eddie says to himself aloud. 

“Want me to call your phone to see if you hear it” Buck offers. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, that’d help” 

“Calling.” Buck said then went quiet to see if he could also maybe hear it. “It’s ringing” 

“I don’t hear anything, and I always leave the ringer on” Eddie said still listening around. 

“Maybe you left it in your truck, dad.” Christopher said while still glued to his cartoon. 

“You know what, I think your right kiddo, I’m gonna go check.” Eddie said while walking towards the door. 

“Are you sure you want to head out there like that?” Buck asked. 

“What do you mean? Like what?” Eddie asked. 

“Well when I got here, your neighbors were already out in their yard doing some yardwork.” 

“Yeah, so, what’s the problem?” 

“Well, I know those grey sweats are super comfy, but they hide nothing at all, and I’m pretty sure if you walk out there now, looking like you do, on display like you are, you’d probably give Mrs. Carmichael a heart attack, and make Mr. Carmichael feel very inadequate.” 

“Oh...” Eddie said blushing and turning to look at himself in the mirror by the door. He could now see what Buck meant. He was wearing a loose white tank top that showed off he golden brown skin, his muscular arms and chest on full display. The issue though was below the waist. Eddie had always known he was, well let’s just say, blessed, but in his current grey sweatpants with no underwear on, Yeah Buck had point. It was just too damn noticeable. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to say anything. Didn’t want to make you blush as much as you are now. But I just can’t let you go out there like that. I mean I've even caught myself staring at it a few times since you’ve been standing there. Can’t help it, it’s in my peripherals. Don’t know if I should congratulate you or go cry in a corner because of my own inadequacy. I think I’ll just go run out to your truck and check for your phone for you.” Buck said while heading towards the door. Looking like someone just ran over his cat. 

“Buck just so we’re clear, you should not feel like you are lacking in any way.” Eddie said stopping Buck and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Huh?” 

“We have showered at the station together multiple times and from what I’ve seen out of the corner of my eye, you’re not so bad yourself. I mean, I wasn’t purposely looking, like at your dick, I was looking at you, on purpose, just not looking at your junk, I was looking at your ass, and you just turned and there it was. Wow I talk to much when I’m nervous. Sorry I should shut up now.” Eddie said getting redder and redder as he continued to spill secrets, he never thought he would. 

“Wait, so you were looking at me? At my ass? Why were you checking out my ass Eddie?” 

“Buck, look, I am not going to sugar coat it, I’m an ass man, I’m Latin. We like big asses. Round, juicy, plump bootys. I’m not above admitting that it doesn’t really matter who it belongs to. If you got a nice butt, I’m going to check it out. So, there you were in the shower one day after shift and I just saw it and couldn’t help but look. You’re what they call thicc. So yeah, I was looking and you turned around and there it was. I’m going to shut up now.” 

“Thicc huh? Nice! Thanks man. Well I’ll be right back, hopefully with your phone.” Buck said with a coy smile walking out the door. 

Had Eddie really said all that out loud? Buck is Never going to let him live that down. Why did he let all that out? Eddie had always known he was bi, but he wasn’t really out about it, especially with anyone he worked with. Except for Hen, he had told her pretty early on. It just felt right to tell her. Buck on the other hand, the guy he’s falling for more and more every day, couldn’t know. He knew Buck would accept him. He was just that kind of guy. A love is love, and equality for all type. But that didn’t mean nothing would change in what they already had now. Why hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut. Too many clues were dropped this morning. Hopefully Buck wouldn’t overthink what was said. Then again Buck was the one who had been looking at his dick outline and brought all this up. 

Right then, Buck’s phone began to ring. Eddie walked over to it and saw Maddie’s name showing up on the caller ID. Buck walked in with Eddies phone in hand, showing that it had been in the truck. Noticing his phone ringing he handed Eddie his phone and went to answer his own. 

“Hey Maddie, what’s up?” Buck said as he stepped off to a corner to hear better. 

Eddie walked back into the living room and sat next to Christopher, who was now watching Spongebob Squarepants. He looked down at his phone finally and noticed he had five missed messages. The first three were from Buck. 

Buck: Hey man you up yet? 

Buck: Man you gotta be up by now, don’t make breakfast yet! I’ll explain when I get there!!! 

Buck: Hope you got this, let me know! 

The last to messages were from Maddie. 

Maddie: Hey Eddie, you busy tonight? I got to ask you something. 

Maddie: Need to talk to you call me when you can. 

“Well, Maddie was trying to reach you and me to ask us a favor.” Buck said as he sat down. 

“What was the favor? Eddie asked somewhat worried. 

“Don’t worry, I already told her we would help. It’ll be fun.” Buck said with a grin. 

“You already told her yes? Without even asking me, Ok now I’m worried.” Eddie said even though the look Buck was giving him was sweet but slightly mischievous. 

What had Buck got him into?


	2. The Favor

Eddie was beginning to get nervous, Buck had left shortly after the phone call and had only told him to be prepared to dress up a little for an evening out. He spent the rest of the day watching over Christopher and making sure he stayed entertained, but always wondering what buck and Maddie were up to. Still having no idea what was going to happen tonight, he went about getting ready. He headed to his closet and started looking through his Wardrobe not quite sure exactly what he should wear, a couple seemed to casual a couple seem too dressy. if only he knew where exactly they were going this wouldn't be so hard. he decided on a pair of black slacks and a deep purple button-up should be fine for either a little casual night out or a more fancy affair. He hopped into the shower, When he got out he put some product into his hair to make it look a little more night out ready than what he'd been working with all day, and then decided to go ahead and get dressed. As he was finishing a knock came from the door. He hurried through his house to answer it, when he opened the door he saw a Maddie and Chim standing there not nearly dressed up as him. Had he overdressed, he thought to himself?

“Wow, you look amazing Eddie.” Maddie said and she walked inside with Chim behind her.

“Yeah you clean up nicely kid.” Said Chimney giving him the once-over.

“Ok, Can one of you tell me what the plan is for tonight but didn't tell me anything and I don't like not knowing what's going on?”Asked Eddie, now getting a little frantic.

“It's because he couldn't tell you, see I'm going to ask you guys to do a favor for me for a friend.” Maddie replied.

“Well what is the favor?” Eddie asked. 

“Do you remember Josh? He works with me at the call center.” Maddie asked?

“Yeah I remember him. Nice guy.” Eddie said.

“Well I can't get into the whole backstory but let's just say his most recent date ended very badly and I just want to make sure that his date tonight will be better. That's where you guys come in, I asked Buck if you and he would mind chaperoning Josh’s date from a distance, he would know you're there, but off at you own table, there just in case something were to happen. I want you guys to sit close enough to be there for him, if it’s needed. But not close enough to be obvious. Like I said I can't tell you what happened before, without breaking his Trust but I believe him knowing that you and Buck are nearby might put him at ease.” Maddie explained.

“Must’ve been bad from the sounds of it. But if it will help him, I’d be glad to. Can you explain to me why Buck couldn’t do this by himself though? Not that I mind helping out, but it wouldn’t really need two of us to do this.” 

“Honestly, Buck would just stare the whole time and probably be noticed by Josh’s date. Buck doesn’t do subtle. Also, the restaurant you will be heading to, isn’t really known for singles. I figured if you guys looked like you were on a date yourselves, you would blend in easier.” Maddie said.

“Oh, well I guess, but us pulling off dating? I don’t know how believable that will be.” Eddie said swallowing hard.

“Whatever man, you two act like you’re practically dating already. I mean he’s here most of the time when he’s not on shift. Christopher loves him. You do family outings together all the time. Yeah you could never pull off looking like you’re in a relationship.” Chim blurted out.

“Well, since you brought him up what about Christopher?” Eddie quickly switched the subject.

“That’s why we are here.” Maddie replied. “Chim and I are going to watch Christopher for you tonight, while you and Buck watch over Josh.”

“So why don’t you show us to Christopher, and you can finish getting ready before Buck gets here?” Chimney added.

Eddie led the two into the living room where Chris sat on the floor coloring. Crayons sprawled out all over. The two instantly got a hug from him once he noticed. Eddie walked back into his room, the slight panic setting in. Pacing back and forth. Why wouldn’t Buck have told him about this from the get go? Eddie knew this wasn’t going to be a real date, but that didn’t change how it would feel. He really loved Buck, but Buck was straight. He would think of this as only helping out a friend. He decided to just take his cues from Buck. He would let him lead the night however it went. It’s not a real date, it’s just dinner with a friend, Eddie assured himself. He Grabbed his watch and wallet off his dresser, and finished getting ready. Gave himself a spritz of cologne, and headed back out to wait for Buck to arrive.

He was laughing with Chim, while Maddie was talking with Chris, when Buck finally arrived. He let himself in after knocking once. Buck walked in wearing a baby blue button up and dark grey slacks. His sleaves were rolled neatly up to his forearm. The pants fit him like a glove, and even from this angle, Eddie could tell that they showed off Buck’s very filled out backside. He looked amazing. The shirt made his eyes stand out even more than usual. 

“Looking good Eddie.” Buck said as the two looked at each other.

“Nice to see you have some sophistication in your closet as well, Evan.” Eddie said to Buck with a smile.

“You too, Edmundo. But seriously after this morning’s conversation, did you have to rub it in with the eggplant colored shirt? Make a man feel lacking, why don’t you.”

“That’s the second time today you’ve brought up my...eggplant, Is something on your mind Buck?” Eddie joked.

“You caught me, it’s been all I can think about all day.” Buck said with a wink and sarcasm.

“ Ha… you’re funny.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. “Well you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s go. We’re supposed to meet Josh by 7:30 at the restaurant.” 

Eddie and Buck walked over to the trio in the living room, and said their goodbyes. Eddie giving Christopher a kiss on the head, and telling him to behave for Maddie and Chim. Buck picked Christopher up and gave him a hug goodnight as well. With both having smiles ear to ear on their faces. Maddie thanked them for doing this. While Chim just looked over at them smiling with an expression on his face that Eddie just couldn’t place. He shrugged it off and followed behind Buck as he led the way to his Jeep. Eddie caught himself looking at Bucks ass on the way out. How could he not, in those pants it was begging to be stared at. They both hopped in and buckled up. 

“You ready for our date Mr. Diaz?’ Buck asked once he started the engine.

“Why yes, Mr. Buckley, I am. Just don’t get any ideas, I don’t put out on the first date.” Eddie said in return, faking modesty.

“We’ll see.” Buck said putting the jeep in drive and pulling out onto the road, with a smirk. “We’ll see.”


End file.
